The Key
by flame gazer
Summary: [HIATUS] She is strong. She is a survivor. She is one of the greatest alchemy wielders. She is the military's secret. full summary inside
1. The Lost One

Full Summary: She is strong. She is a survivor. She is one of the greatest alchemy wielders. She is the military's secret. When havoc rules the land and danger lurks around every corner, lives in every shadow she is called upon to help bring order back to the land. So together with the legendary Full Metal Alchemist and his younger brother, who is a soul that is bonded to a suit of armor, they go in search of peace, revenge, the philosopher's stone, and perhaps even love?

I don't own FMA, unfortunately 

(just so ya know)

Oh, and I don't own any of the songs which will be placed in this text, so I'll give you the name of the Band so that if ya like you can find it. It will go Song Title: Artist/Band : CD Title

Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Lost One

Nobody knows her story. Nobody is supposed to know, even if she had the option of telling someone what happened she doubted that she would. Besides most people don't care to hear about how someone was orphaned at the age of 15, of how you witnessed your mother's death by your father's hand, and then used his alchemy on himself. Looking strait at you when he did it, he spoke, his voice just above a whisper, "I'm sorry, I did what had to be done." And with that he causes his body to shut down, one system at a time, and then finally die when his heart finally gave. Nobody wanted to hear that, nobody is suppose to know that. Since then Lilliana has had to fend for herself, and would have it no other way. Now, at 16, she has become a strong minded woman, a highly trained assassin, and one of alchemy's greatest wielders. But by looking at her you wouldn't be able to tell. Her small frame betrayed the raw power of her strong body, her eyes that changed color with the change of her mood and the black, tightly curled hair that reached the small of her back, and her creamy porcelain colored skin gave off a look of innocence. One that despite, all of her training in the arts of self defense or the art of taking a human life, she still believed held true.

As Lilliana walked off of her porch that surrounded her small cottage, she walked to the small brook that was only about twenty feet from her front steps. She filled a bucket with its cool, fresh water and headed to an old tree stump that had a basket next to it filled with clothes that needed to be washed. Taking her washboard in hand, she added the soapstone and began her second favorite thing to do, washing clothes. She began humming a song and then started singing out load:

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything felt so right  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together but so broken up inside  
cause I can't breathe  
No I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No I don't cry on the outside  
ANYMORE!...Anymore

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Behind These Hazel Eyes : Kelly Clarkson: Breakaway

She slowly closed her eyes and a gently sigh escaped her lips. Then she heard the sound of metal footsteps coming from down the lane. When she turned to look who it was, she saw a man in a suit of armor carrying a young man. The voice of a child called to her from the armor, "please," he pleaded, "can you help my brother, he is hurt."

Please Read and Review!


	2. Singing Angels and Living Legends

I don't own FMA (sadly)

Song Lyrics will to be name in this order Song Title: Artist/Band : CD Title

Enjoy!

Chapter Two: Singing Angels and Living Legends

As Lilliana ran to the suit of armor, she called to him, "go to the house!" and then took off toward the small storage shed that was on the back of the property. She quickly unlocked the door and ran inside the small, organized room. She then quickly unlocked the lone cabinet that took up the entire back wall. Rummaging through it, grabbing different type of vials, dried herbs and bandages, she grabbed a few syringes at random, not knowing the extent of the young mans wounds, let alone what his wounds were, she hopped that if the medicine didn't suffice, they would now object to her using alchemy.

Lilliana ran to the house, not even bothering to close the door behind her as she ran to the bedroom where, sure enough, she found the young man lying on her bed. "What happened?" she asked the suit of armor that was standing protectively next to the man lying on the bed. "Well…uh…" he started, obviously not knowing what to say. While removing the young mans clothing she saw a bulge in his pocket. Curiosity getting the best of her she pulled out what seemed to be a type of pocket watch that she recognized. 'He's a state alchemist' she thought out load, awe resounding in her whispered voice. "You don't have to explain, I understand completely," she said gently. Worry for the young man on the bed outranked his confusion and he asked "what are you doing to brother?" when he saw that his brother only had his pants on and the bloody shirt and jacket were thrown carelessly onto a nearby chair. The blood from his jacket staining the white fabric of the high backed chair.

"Thank goodness," she whispered. She then daintily wiped the blood off her hands on to the sky blue sundress she was wearing. "Hi," she said to the suit of armor, "my name is Lilliana"

"Hello, my name is Al, and my brother is Ed. Will he be alright?"

"Yes, I thought that it would be worse, but the cuts aren't all that deep"

"Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Well, I'll need to clean his wounds, dress them, and maybe give him something for the pain, but he should be fine. Why don't you just go and relax, I have everything under control."

And with that she herded him out of the room and set to dressing Ed's wounds.

Lilliana sat on the edge of the bed. It has been two days now since the brothers have come to her home. Ed has not regained consciousness yet but she wasn't worried because she knows that it was just that he needed to regain his strength from the amount of blood he lost. She gently brushed some of his blonde hair off of his face as she regarded him with curiosity. She made sure the bandage on his jaw was securely in place before she let her fingers take on a life of their own. They caressed his strong jaw line and gently ran over the scars that she saw. She started to sing. Her song didn't have words; it was just the sound of her voice, giving sound to what she thought a heart would sing if it were in love. Ed began to stir. She stopped singing and got Al from the post he had taken up right outside the door. A small moan escaped Ed's lips as he tried to move.

"Brother?" she heard Al ask from where she was standing in the door way.

"Where did it go?" Ed asked his eyes still closed.

"Where did what go brother?"

"The pretty song, the angel singing the pretty song," and with that he fell asleep.

The sound of a voice awoke her the next morning.

"Al?"

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty!" She said with a slight yawn and stretch of her arms as she lifted the blanket off of herself, revealing the fact that she had slept there.

"Shit, he got away," he swore under his breath. "uhh….sorry to ask, but who are you and were the hell am I?"

She giggled, which made him blush, which made her laugh which made him blush even more.

"So..." she started in a matter of fact way as she started to check his bandages, "its you."

"It's me," he asked obviously confused, "sorry lady, but what in the HELL do you mean it's me?"

She started laughing at him again. His blushing faces quickly escalating into a look of annoyance. "It's you. Edward Elric" she stated, as it that explained everything.

"Well?" he asked clearly frustrated

"The Full Metal Alchemist, you know, the living legend."

I hope that's alright, oh well R and R please!


	3. Her Tear

I still don't own FMA **pout **

PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR READING THESE AND REVIEW!

Thanks! Much love!

Chapter 3: Her Tear

"So," he began, his head held high with pride, a goofy grin stretching from ear to ear. "You've heard of me."

"Yes, UMF! Be careful!" she yelled playfully at him when she caught him during a failed attempt to stand up.

"WAIT A SECOND!" he bellowed, the sound echoing eerily through out the house.

"What?"

"I still don't know who you are or what the hell I'm doing here!"

"Well," she said as she allowed him to use her as a crutch. "My name is Lilliana, but you can call me Lils or Lily or whatever."

"And?"

"And… what? Oh yea, you are here in my house to get better and before you even ask, I live on the outskirts of central. Ya hungry?" She saw a starving glint in his eyes and smiled.

After setting him down in a chair in the kitchen, she grabbed a few pieces of wood from a box near the hearth and threw them in the old wooden stove.

Just as Ed was about to say something, anything, just to hear her speak, he saw her do something strange. She kneeled down in front of the old stove and from where he was sitting; Ed saw her grab one piece of wood back out of the stove. He leaned forward as far as he could and was only inches away from her, Lilliana held up one end of the small log lust in front of her lips and lightly blew across it. Ed couldn't

Help but stare at her and think 'Wow, she is so…' but before he could even finish his thought the end of the log Lilliana was blowing on burst into flames.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lilliana turned around to see Ed screaming, arms flailing to try to keep his balance and failing miserably as his chair flew backwards, landing with a load thump on the floor. After a tense moment or so of Lilliana's fingers gently massaging Ed's scalp to make sure that he didn't add anymore bumps to the large number already there, she (to Ed's disappointment) removed her hands and let out a small sigh of relief. "You're fine," she said as she stood up and started retrieving pots and pans. "Good thing to," she continued, "I was worried that you hurt yourself." And with that Es who was still lying on the floor, started throwing his fists and kicking his feet at the air while yelling at the top of his lungs, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY CHECKING MY HEAD TO SEE IF **I **HURT MYSELF WHEN **YOU** ALMOST SET MY ON FUCKING FIRE! AND… AND…HOW THAT HELL DID, did you do that?" Calming down, his curiosity overwriting his anger, Ed propped himself up on an elbow and asked, "well, how di…" Lilliana heard Ed's sharp intake of breath and rushed to his side.

"Ed!" she screamed as she looked down at one of the bandages around his torso. It was turning red, and fast. She gently raised his head and set it on her lap, not wanting it to be on the hard, unforgiving floor. "Ed! Ed! Can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me, alright?" He slowly nodded, a small moan escaping his lips. "Ed! Look at me okay! Just look at me!" He slowly turned his head to face her and even though all of his pain he couldn't help but watch her as her eyes changed from their cark, radiant blue to an intense green as worry and anxiety conquered her every feature. "Ed, you have to promise me something, alright." He slowly nodded his head. "You have to promise me that whatever happens, WHATEVER happens, you will not tell anyone. Do you promise me that?" Ed slowly nodded again, but with so much pain coursing through his body, it was almost incoherent.

Lilliana slowly closed her eyes, and even with all his pain, Ed still focused on her. Within moments she opened hem back up. Calmness radiated from her very core, its invisible yet felt force helped to relax him and subdue the pain. Lilliana gently bent down, concentrating her energy, she closed her eyes and kissed Ed on his forehead.

The pain was gone. Ed wanted to jump for joy or something, anything, just because the pain was gone. But just thin he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. She lifted her head and looked at Ed, searching his face for any sign of pain.

As Lilliana was about to remove Ed's head from her lap so that she could examine his abdomen, he caught her hand in his. He wanted to say thank you, but before he could say a word he looked at her eyes and saw that they were twin golden pools just like his and he lost all words. She gently brushed some of his blonde hair from his face, just like she did when Ed was unconscious lying in her bed. Ed slowly brought Lilliana back down to him and ever so gently, like a fleeting lover's touch, he kissed her. And Lilliana responded.

When Lilliana opened her eyes again, she gently kissed the inside wrist of Ed's hand that had caressed her cheek. She then lifted up his head and went to examine his torso. Lilliana quickly ripped open the blood soaked bandage. At the sound of Ed's wince, she reached out and smoothed his cheek, then she turned her attention back to the angry wound. And for the first time since the night her parents died, she allowed herself to shed a tear, one single tear. It snaked its way down her cheek and fell from her strong, little chin onto his wound. There was a blinding flash of light coming from where Ed's wound was. But for Lilliana, as soon as her tear his Ed's flesh, all went dark.


	4. A Warm Feeling

Why can't I own FMA that would be so awesome. 

Sorry this was so short, but I havent had much time to do it lately. Promise more when I have the chance!

PLEASE READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Chapter four: A Warm Feeling

Lilliana couldn't stop shaking. No matter how many blankets Ed and Al put on her, she still felt as cold as ice. She couldn't stop shaking.

Ed moved around freely now. His wound gone, not even a scar marred his flesh. He carried wood in form outside and frfilled the bos that was near a small wooden stove in the corner of lilliana's room. He opened the old iron door and shuffled the emvers around. The fire doubled in size instantaniously. He threw in a few more pieces of wood just for the hell of it and watched them slowly catch. 'How did you do it?' he silently asked. He played the scene over and over inhis mind.

He heared lilliana roll over inht ebed. He closed the heavy door and locked the handle in it's place and walked over to the bed. He brushed aside the hair that covered Lilliana's face. Ed felt her forehead, still as cold as ice. He sat on the edge of her bed, letting his fingers trace the arch of her eyebrows and the curve of her strong yet feminane jaw, not knowing that that was exactly what she did to him when her was unconcious. But no matter what he tried, he couldn't help but look at her eyes, even though they were closed, for a least the one hundreth time. 'How did you do it?' he silently asked again. It has been almost an hour since it happened, yet she still shook. 'I have to do something' he said in a determined whisper. And with that he gently lifted the blankets.

Lilliana felt something warm lye beside her. It slowly moved closer and then molded itself the her. Heat radiated from whatever it was that lyed next to her back, yet there was cold. Sonething with a cill that only metal carried gently wrapped itself around her small waist, another ran down the length of her leg yet she was not scared. It felt so good, this blend of heat and cold that she stopped shaking and her breathing slowed to the pace of one of true sleep. She could fell, by the warm breath against the back of her neck, that her 'source' was soon asleep too.

Sorry it took so long. I just got back from a camping trip today (which is where I wrote these last two chapters) and im already packing for another one that I leave tomorrow morning for so I will update as soon as I can!

Lots of love!


	5. a loving touch of cold

I am soo sorry that It has taken me this long to update, but I just barely got home yesterday and had to take my brother to the airport today to fly of to boot camp fun stuff

Oh I don't own FMA or the songs that appear in my writing blah blah blah

AND ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter five: A Loving Touch of Cold

When Lilliana awoke, the fire had died and crickets sang their sweet lullaby somewhere outside of her open window.

Without opening her eyes she slowly slid her hand down her stomach to find the cool metal of Ed's arm still wrapped protectively around her waist. She let her fingers roam free, examining every crevice made by the maker's hands, and every dent made during a battle.

She took a deep breath, tasting the moisture in the atmosphere. 'It's going to rain tonight' she silently told herself, happiness overcoming her. She slowly released herself from Ed's grip on her waist and went to the window. Seeing the dark, ominous clouds, she closed the window; just as she did the night's fist drops of rain hit the window panes.

She started to quietly hum a tune as the world outside of her window became blurry though the trails being created by the droplets. She heard the first roll of thunder, saw the fist flash of lighting.

Ed saw her looking out the window, gently tracing unseen images on the glass. She leaned her head against the window, soaking in the coolness from the rain water running on the other side of the glass.

When he first heard it, he wasn't sure if he was actually hearing something other than the crystalline drops of rain, but it started taking form. It soothed him and he was almost asleep when he could hear the difference between the sound and the rain.

'Where have I heard that sound before?' he silently asked himself. His sleepy mind finally recognized the sound and he was wide awake, just staring at Lilliana as she sat on the window seat, just looking out the window, singing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof   
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I'll Be: Edwin McCain: Messenger (Acoustic version) or Misguided Roses

She heard the bed creak behind her. 'Hey sleepy head,' she said as she stood up and walked towards the bed.

"It's you."

"Last time I checked, why?" she responded, not knowing what the fuck he was talking about.

"It's you."

"It's me, what?" she asked. The lightning gave Ed enough light to see her eyebrows slightly furrowed together.

"Ed, is something wrong?" He blushed when he realized that he had been staring at her.

"It was you singing to me."

"Oh yes, I remember, the angel singing the pretty song."

"You Heard That!" Ed turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Well," she began sitting on the edge of the bed wondering if she should tell him, "actually I dint hear you. Al told me."

"AL DID WHAT? IM GONNA KILL HIM! HEY WHATS SO FUNNY?" he yelled as she busted out laughing.

"Nothin', its just, I don't see why you'd get all URG about it, I mean, I thought it was adorable."

"Adorable?" she could hear that his eyebrows were up.

"Yeah, like little puppy adorable."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LITTLE HUH? WHO YOU CALLIN A PATHETIC FUCKIN' SHRIMP! HUH!"

"Ed, stand up."

"What?"

"Get your ass up and you'll see why I wasn't talking about your height." He stood up, walked over and stood by her.

The sound of the rain getting loader as the storm gained more power.

"Well?"

"Come closer."

Huh?"

"Just do it!" and she grabbed the waist of his pants and pulled him closer. 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God' was doing none stop in his head. Her chest was against his. 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God." He looked down into her eyes.

"Wait a sec, you're shorter than me!"

"Now do you see why I can't make fun of your height?"

He just smiled and gave her a hug. Lilliana felt the heat form his bare chest, and the chill of his arm, seep through her thin silk nightgown. The mixing of the two opposites, the heat and the cold, was intoxicating to her, or maybe it was just his nearness. She didn't know. She didn't care. Her face became hot with her blush as she nestled her face into his neck.

Ed could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as she got closer to him. 'Oh God' she thought, a small giggled, that sounded like chimes to Ed, escaped her lips. She just realized that the dress with Ed's blood, which was the one she was wearing when she blacked out, was over the armrest of her coach next to her stove.

"Um… Ed?"

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling away from her just enough so that he could look into her eyes. The light form the storm showed him a color he's never seen before. Pale purple, but he also saw her deep red blush and understood that it meant embarrassment.

"Well, uh, this wasn't what I was, you know, so, um, how did I get into it?"

Lilliana couldn't help but laugh at Ed because his eyes became huge and his whole face became crimson red.

"Well, I, uh, well I couldn't let you go to bed in those clothes so I uh, I , I, I,…" his eyes grew even bigger as he felt her lips against his. He relaxed into her kiss and pulled her closer to him. His tongue lightly brushed her lips seeking entry, which she eagerly gave.

She gave him a small, yet loving kiss on the neck before she turned to the stove. He walked over to where she was and sat on the balls of feet. .

"How did you do it?"

"Well, ya know how I blew on it?"

"Yeah..?"

"I didn't have to, but I didn't want to scare you by just having a fire come outta no where."

"Will you show me?"

Ed felt something. He looked down and saw that she was holding his hand. Lovingly holding his hand. Lovingly holding his mechanical hand. He gave her warm fingers and gentle squeeze with his cold ones and she smiled.

"Yea, I'll show ya."

Yea, I know that this chapter kinda sounds all lovey dovey but there's a reason I swear!

And as long as I get 1 review ( although I wont mind if I got more ; ) then I will keep updating!

Lots of love

Tiff


	6. Central and a Lesson on How to Make Mone

First, I am soo sorry that this took so long I have been out of town for a while so I have been writing while I was away, so review and you'll get some updates 

And I don't own FMA or any of the songs in these fics, so don't sue me or anything like that, otay!

Chapter six: Central and A Lesson on How to Make Money

The train ride to Central was uncomfortable for both Lilliana and Ed. Ed would try to start a conversation, but could not get more than a nod or a grumble out of her, even though he was absolutely sure that he got a growl out of her. So he just sat there wanting to talk but settled for just looking at her. She was wearing a baggy pair of boot cut jeans, brown boots, and a white tank with a something that she called a half shirt over it. He tried to remember what she said about it. Something about that it looked like a normal plaid shirt with three quarter sleeves, but it was only long enough to tie under her breast. He blushed; he really liked that shirt on her. He looked at her cowboy hat that she tilted forward, covering her face.

Ed knew she was nervous yet angry. He couldn't help but think of that look that he got from her this morning when they were getting ready to leave.

earlier that morning

Lilliana zipped up her duffel bag and placed it by her bedroom door. All of her candles blew out at the same time that the fire died. Not even an ember gave off its ghostly glow. The gray light of predawn took control of the room, now that it was the only source of light.

"Lilliana?" Ed called softly. He sat up from the bed. "Something's different," he whispered to himself. To Ed, the house felt cold, empty, but he immediately dismissed the thought as the smell of bacon bombarded his nose.

He walked into the kitchen sleepily, the smell of sausage waking him up even more. "Ga morning sleeping beauty," she playfully called over her shoulder as she shoveled food onto plates for Ed and herself. She turned around and he saw that that color yellow from her sundress looked good on her. 'Aw hell,' he thought, 'everything looks good on her.'

"You look pretty today."

"Well thank you," she answered with one of her charming crooked that he has grown to love, the ones that she saved just for him.

"HEY I GIVE YOU A COMPLAMENT AND YOU GIVE ME NO FOOD?" he yelled when she set a plate in front of him.

She gave him a look that basically said 'excuse me'. "A) that plate has food on it, so I don't see how I could be starving you and B) your in my chair and that means that's my plate in front of you, so the plate on that side of the table, ya the one with a Mt. Everest of bacon, sausage, eggs and my famous spiced potatoes is yours, so get out of my seat and go over there and eat all of the food that I made you, or I'll just have to eat it all myself."

He gladly gave up the seat that he was occupying and ran over the giant mound of food that was set before him. Lilliana just stared in awe as he was just shoveling food into his mouth. 'It's a wonder that he doesn't choke,' she thought to herself.

She looked outside the window. The sun was up. It was time to go. "Ed, Al is waiting for us at a hotel in Central."

"Us, what do you mean us?"

"I'm going."

"Why?"

"Well why are you going?"

"I have to receive my orders from my commanding officers."

"And they are…?"

"Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes."

"Who?" she asked, her voiced tinged with an icy edge.

"Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes."

She just sat there, staring at him. Her dark blue eyes from just a moment ago were changing to the color of ice mixed with mud. "Your one of them." Hurt and betrayal crossed her face and he walked over to her. To hold her and to tell her that everything was gonna be alright.

His was just about to touch her shoulder, as a sign of comfort where she got out of her seat and put the chair in between them.

"Don't touch me," was all she said. A look of pure hatred was all it took and she saw Ed shed a single tear; it rolled down his cheek and feel on the ground to the exact spot where he first kissed her.

end of flashback

"Ed, were here." Lilliana said, waking him from his thinking.

They got off the train and walked a small ways down the platform.

"Ed?" he turned around just in time to have Lilliana slam into him holding him as tight as she could. She looked up and kissed him hard. It took him by surprise, but within moments he pulled her tighter to him, kissing her as hard as he dared in public.

When she finally broke the kiss, she buried her face into his neck. "I'm so sorry, I was being an idiot. Please forgive me."

He looked down at her and lightly kissed her forehead, then leaned his head onto hers. "It's okay."

She looked up at him, "you sure?"

"Yup," and they started to walk down the platform again.

"Hey, you never told me why you were coming,"

"Oh," she started, "I have to see a man about a cat."

And with that they took to the streets of Central, hand in mechanical hand.

"Lily, are you sure about this?" he asked when they stood in front of a hotel that, well, lets just say that he wouldn't of picked it.

She looked at him; one of those smiles that she reserved just for him crept upon her face. She gave him the biggest hug that he has ever gotten and felt her give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that about?" he asked, not in an agitated tone, in a curious one.

She giggled and gave him a feather soft kiss on the lips and said, "You called me Lily, you've never called me Lily before. I love it."

He didn't care what the place was anymore, as long as he was with her Ed was happy. So together, hand and hand, they walked up the steps and into the hotel.

Ed looked around and heard somebody yell, "HEY EVERYBODY STARFIRE'S BACK!" He looked at Lily and saw her blush, the pale purple of her eyes showing that she was getting embarrassed.

"Hey Starfire, you staying this time?"

"Starfire, where have you been, we've been starving without your spiced potatoes!"

And the calls kept coming and Ed put his arm around her waist, whether protectively or possessively even he didn't know, but Lily didn't care. She was just glad that he was holding her.

"Hey Otik!" she yelled and a middle aged man walked out of a storage room in the back and walked behind the bar.

"Hey Starfire, so I see you've come for a visit."

Lily pulled Ed to the bar and sat him down. She sat on the bar, gave Ed a quick, but hard kiss that he didn't want to break, then swung her legs over and hoped down behind the bar. She started taking orders and getting drinks, looking like a pro. He noticed that the other girls working their looked at her with envy, but still loved her. He also noticed the looks from the other guys in the room that were directed towards him, they held envy, but no love.

"Hey Ed!" he heard Lily call, "wanna see how we make money around here?"

He turned to look for the voice and saw her walking towards him on the bar. He just stared at her, 'she's perfect, I wonder what she'd be like in bed… wait WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?' But then she pulled him up on the bar with her and step right in front of him, bodies touching inch for inch.

She started singing and the entire bar silenced.

They dance on the bar twirling her and pulling her into his embrace when she sang to, but he did it just to find any excuse to hold her.

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

Oh, thinkin' about our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothing can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

That's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And lovin' is all that I need

And I'm finally there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see,

We're in heaven

We're in heaven

Now nothing can change what you mean to me

There's a lot that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lying here in my arms

I'm finding it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And lovin' is all that I need

And I'm finally there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see,

We're in heaven

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

I'll be standing there by you

We're in heaven

And your loving is all that I need

When I'm finally there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

We're in Heaven.

Heaven: DJ Sammy: (he he he no clue)

Everyone applauded when they were though. She was pressed against his chest. The fact that she was breathing hard, pushing her chest against his even harder, didn't help him suppress the thoughts that he had earlier. It wasn't helping the growing bulge in his pants either.

When she pulled away from him, she pulled him behind the bar; bag slung over her shoulder, and towed him to the room that Otik appeared out of earlier.

"Hey can you hand me the black skirt out of their?" she asked as she began to untie her half shirt and pulled of her tank.

"Which o.." he was cut off when he looked up, seeing her standing their, in just a silk bra and her baggy pats that hung low on her waist. Real low.

She grabbed a white cami from a cabinet with the name Starfire engraved in it. She was having trouble with the clasp of her bra and looked at Ed asking him for help. When he agreed she held up her hair (well, most of it anyways) and he unclasped the metal hook. He grabbed her hands and brought them away from her hair letting it cascade down her shoulders and on to her back. She let her bra fall to the floor and felt him kiss her neck. Ed turned her around, her hair covering her breasts, and pulled Lily to him. She knew what he was doing, and she wanted to, but she knew that now wasn't the time. She quickly pulled the cami over her head and slipped it over her breasts and covered her torso. She pulled away from him and undid her pants letting them fall to the floor. He loved the midnight silk panties she was wearing and wanted them off, but before the thought could fully form in his mind she quickly grabbed a black miniskirt from her bag, slipped it on, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out the door. Leaving him alone, wanting her even more.

Ok, just for fair warning, there is a huge possibility of the next chapter being a lemon.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
